ToRabuRu CHOCHOlatte
by Rantaid
Summary: My crazy one shot fanfic about Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I believe because i try to censored the whole thing it is rated T but... how should i know how anyone rate mine? even i consider Serat Centhini as an Academic literature rather than Pron


**To-Rabu-Ru C.H.O.C.H.O-**_**latte**_

The City of Townsville….. Sorry.. wrong place. I mean the DaTen City (DaTenshi TY?) …. As always… in this morning… in the particular place… the same place …. Outskirt of the city… The city where …. I don't know how to explain… maybe you should compare them with Sodom and Gomorah which God lovingly destroyed them? Well…. I suppose that will do rather than some anonymous city . Whatever… Me the Narrator only see This anime until EP.3 how should I know the detail ? I mean C'mon!

Pardon my words…. Let us return to the setting… the same usual morning… the same place… the same outskirt city…the remotest place in the town…. Where a priest lived there with his twin daughter… but no one should have known about them. After all they have shamelessly declared themselves as the Allies of Justice and the Emmissary (or may be envoy.. I mean what is the difference anyway?) of Heaven…. Yep… THa's Right … that mean they self proclaimed as an Angel.. I mean because it's plural it will be Angels. The Priest is the God's Servant.. he is tasked to supervisor his twins daughter… The Garterbelt. That's his name.

And… the eldest daughter…. Is Panty… The beautiful but not too-big-breast daughter… she has a small yet she proudly exclaimed as sensitive and perky. But please let's leave about her normal behavior. The youngest which named Stocking… the Gothic not-Lolita girl… Have a sweet tooth . a penchant she cannot resist any kind of SWEETS. Well .. I guess that will do for introduction. If that does not satisfy you… maybe when you old enough you can earn money to pay a girl to make you happy for an hour. Yep… that's right Psychiatrist.

Anyho... Rather than the usual allies of justice work… they could call it a break day. Because there is still no sign of Garter receiving God's hint. So that's why Stocking are going to check the refrigerator while humming "_Okashi…Okashi…_"That's Japanese for SWEETS if I'm not wrong. Ah… such face from Stocking.. I always loved when she happily looking for her favorite… those eyes… those lips… I should have…!

Okay.. let's return to the story… Maybe Stocking should've wiped her smile first… because…..!

"….empty… sweets…. Pudding …. Case…!"

And… who is the culprit? If this is a mystery detective fanfic novel the culprit shall be narrowed down in to :

Panty

Herself (Forgot that she ate it)

Garter

Chuck

But…! Because this is not a third rate mystery novel… there shall be any need of alibi checking or any detective meticulous work. Just use some Process of elimination and …Voila !

It is Panty.

And.. with that reasoning she came and she hurriedly come and confront Panty about this.

"PANTY ! YOU ATE MY BEAUTIFULL-SWEET-PUDDING, again … RIGHT !"

Panty… as always she is busy … doing whatever she always done… mess her room. And hearing that she could not retort back.. because there is some left in her face (I suggest to try to wash your face next time). And after some petty apology she promise to compensate it with other SWEETS.. And that's why .. Panty is busily searching for any SWEETS inside the house…nah… to lazy to search it outside And she doesn't want to anger Stocking anymore… last time .. Stocking uploaded her Ero-Debut-Movie in the biggest video site YUTOBE but.. thanks for scoring with M.I.B Agents… they lend her the Defibrilattor (or… that any gadget that made you forget or become amnesiac). Next time… who knows what would be her revenge is…. Because even though like that Stocking held the old philosophy of "Vengeance is the best dish served cold.". Hurr…..Dur….. even the Narrator is afraid…. AND EAGER !

But… Suddenly just like a god Blessing…. She found a box of chocolate wrapped in a beautiful yet expensive-looking cover. Such gift would be excellente for Valentine days. Capone should gave that to Moriarti. And so… she hurriedly presented them to Stocking "Way..! Arigatou Onee-chan." That's the proper reaction I guess…

And… after that she chomped down her self… but not in pig manner but elegantly yet beautifully …. Maybe just like Shinku _Reiner Rubbin_ from Rozen Maiden while she is enjoying her Daarjelling. And… not too long after she finished the box.. Holy Cow ! I guess this is what the proverb " Girls have another stomach when dealing with SWEETS" means. They should Challenge a Cow who blessed with four stomach.

Yep… and then.. unlike her twins who sleep and defecate after eating something… she walk to the city as a way to slim her down… that should mean as doing sport.

"Humm~….Hum~…. Hum~…" Wow… I guess she wore such a cute expression having satisfied with chocolate like that…. DAW! But suddenly … something happened! Her breath becomes heavier and her breast becomes hurt….and she can't control her inside urges… sweats starting to flow…. Thinking to herself… "NO..! I've become aroused! That…. Shouldn't be! I'm not a Fr"Ckkin SL*T like Panty!" Trying to reclaim her dignity…. She tries to get up and start walking home. She have to finished her urges herself… Gotta go to Own room

And… a fat-ass reached to her "Miss…? Are you alright? Do you need to go to see a Doctor? "

While she tries to control her movement she could not control her feeling and her thinking…. "….I…. I…. H…e". And The fat-ass grabbed her hand and said "let me help you …. I will take you to doctor." And the fat-ass sincerely reach her and carry her in a princess cradle and run to a doctor.

Cannot control her brain and her feeling anymore she whispered… "…Please…take ….me… to … a..nearby….hotel."

Meanwhile….. Garter are looking around furiously…. Even not like him… he even kicked Chuck. And at last… his action disturb Panty … so … she … complained "You…D*mned Priest ! What The F**k are you doing! F**Kin Stop it ! Don't you know I still busy with this Mailman her?"

Garter face look flustered… he just screamed "I Dunn care what the h*ll are you doing you Ero-Tenshi! Do you know my Guarana or not!"

Panty looked at him. It is not usual for Garter to said such sentence… "What ..the… what ..Now?"

"My… D*mn Guarana? Where is it… it is dangerous… don't you ever swallowed it?"

"Guarana?" Still confused.

"Guarana Choco-Box! That thing is dangerous… even I still plan to use it for Brief! That's holy fr*ckin expensive you know?"

Yep.. tha's right. … Guarana Chocolate is a kind of Chocolate filled with Guarana. Let see these following Wikipedia-copied-pasted-wisdom :

**Guarana** (pronounced /ˌɡwɑrəˈnɑː/, from the Portuguese **guaraná**, _Paullinia cupana_ (syn. _P. crysan, P. sorbilis_) is a climbing plant in the maple family, Sapindaceae, native to the Amazon basin and especially common in Brazil. Guarana features large leaves and clusters of flowers, and is best known for its fruit, which is about the size of a coffee bean. As a dietary supplement, guarana is an effective energy booster:[1] it contains about twice the caffeine found in coffee beans (about 2–4.5% caffeine in guarana seeds compared to 1–2% for coffee beans).[2]

Now let's get to the point. What is guarana about? As far as we're concerned, it's mostly about Brazilian soda, and its flavor. Although we won't deny that taking guarana has some effects similar to those you can expect after taking caffeine, it is the exotic flavor that makes guarana sodas so interesting. The best brands deliver a fruity taste, aren't overloaded with sugar, and have a pleasant aftertaste.

Now… because it is specially purchased by Garter in his devious plan for Brief.. it side effect also contain the maximum Arousal for another gender… that's right … it is another stupid Pheromone Aphrodissac effect. But! It can even made some person behave erratically because of that. Oh… sorry wrong word. Erotically . There ! Fixed it.

Hearing that… Panty angrily complained to Garter " Why don't you tell me before hand the existence of such device!"

"What…! You know the where abouts?"

"H*LL NO! I mean I would use it wisely!" And grinned

"Shut up WH**e!" and angrily Garter continue looking for his things…

But then… "Uh~Oh!" Panty remember the beautiful~yet expensive-looking chocolate box. And she dashed and used the Hummve (the one that they always ride Against GHOSTS) GPS..

"There… found ya !"

"STOCKING ! Are you there…..WHAT THE F?/?" what she witnessed shall not be disputed and discussed because this would made this fanfic became M and R rated, according to ESRB. How unlikely for Stocking to behave like that… her goody-shoes-little-sister are acting like that…. And how could she enjoy that Fat-ass….

"I thought that you despise how I do any man … Stocking… and I see you doing that ? with a fatass… Dear my beloved little-sis."

"I…Can't resist it… I 'm to aroused …nO! and he is so good even though his appearance does not confide that much!"" Seems like Stocking enjoying that

The fat-ass seeing the guest which is Panty…. Cried to her… " Miss.…! Please help me! She forced on me..! I tried to resist but … suddenly she held a katana before me!"

"What?.. don't you enjoy my cute-little-sis?"

"I am.. but… this is kind of wrong… and…"

"She said that you are good… show me how your _Little-John_ Do his job … I consider stopping her"

And the fat-ass though that's the condition for panty to help him… he pulled and show his "weapon"

"HOLY ! F! " Panty Drolled "I'd never thought that a fat-ass can handle such "MAGNUM" caliber! Next would be me" and Panty started to stripped down "Stocking… after that lend that fat-ass… to me!"

Stocking just pulled her tongue "Ny~ah…Ny~ah… don't you hate my taste for this fat-ass, Panty…? Just happily she how we love and enjoy each other!"

"You little..!"

While both sister argues… The fat-ass exclaimed… "Can't held down…. Anymore…"

And the fat-ass transformed his form… becoming a Gallant form of a man but his _Johnson_ become a….something that is …. My GOD ! is that a Yamatano Orochi or may be Hydra Lerna? Anyone should call for Susanoo or Hercules!

"This is all your fault… now you must satisfy me" and the gallant man who before is some fat-ass use his Yamatano Orochi _Pocket Monster_ and bind both twins …. Tentacle RAEP! Oi! This is not Hentai Anime you know!

"Wow! You don't need to do that handsome…" but that word should not be continued anymore because each time the man become more and more aroused his head transformed in to an eerie and more beast and less human look.. but both sister could care less because each time that former fat-ass become more gruesome His _Yamata no Orochi Áttack _ at Both sister become more intensify and more fulfilling… By the way… why are both sister has such satisfied look?

'I guess that's enough for today right Stocking?"

"E…Panty…." Agreeing to same terms… both sister released themselves from their bind

And….!

_-FLY AWAY NOW ! FLY AWAY NOW ! FLY AWAY !-_

_Ho.._ h.. My favorite scene in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt….. The Henshin scene…

Every time I see them …. Pulling the pole…. Touching for it…. And….holy mother ! that face and expression ! How could I handle that.! Dear God! Please have mercy on me because I can't stand anymore …! I will go to that scene !

And Panty transformed her panty in to a gun and Stocking transformed her stocking in to twin Katana….

"You Dare to Challenge me?" and …

"Right! Such a pity… pretty boy! You are the first man to had me satisfied in numerous time in one streak." Panty praise him and point her gun

"Thank you for your kind word… I shall introduce my self… I am Ero-King-sama"

"Is that so.. Ero-King kun it is such a pity that our encounter are done in that manner… I enjoyed our conversation when you carried me in your back." Stocking readies her two katana.

"It is un common for any man to help any one… especially if the person is such a lovely lady as yourself…"

"""But! A duty must be performed at any cost !""" Those three are agreeing in the same thing. A pity that they have to be enemies…. If only in a different circumstance they might be lover or friend.

And Clashed! They are fighting for their own

And Panty and Stocking are walking home… Ero-King-Sama last attack cause the Hummvee to explode… and forcing them to walk… because they don' t carry any money.

"Don't feel bad Panty… at least he is still alive…. It is a first time an enemy could escape before us.."

"Yep… but it seems that he is no GHOSTS"

"Yep… he is too different.. maybe a guest from another dimension…?" They laughed together.. but then Stocking realize something fishy

"Why are you here Panty?"

Panty tell the whole story casually….. which end up anger Stocking

"WHAT! SO in the end it was all your fault … !"

Panty just grinned "It 's allright right? You seems to enjoyed it."

Without any further words Stocking tripped her sister and kicked her. Then calling for taxi "Too bad. I lied. I have some money to get home. You can walk home my dear _Onee-chan,_ Panty!" waving her hand at the dismayed Panty. "Wait… please don't leave me!"

Inside the Taxi… Stocking …"Well I admit it… enjoyed his doing…. his_ liquid _is as sweets as a Granulated Chocolate….. " Still smiled … Stocking reminiscence her encounter and her lewd act with Ero-King-sama. And she licked her lips as if there is still some Ero-King-Sama _sweet liquid_ left in her lips.

END

* * *

**Author Note: **Ja~n J~aan Jy~aan ! her it is my Panties And Stocking with Garterbelt Fanfic... that's it this is just one shot story.


End file.
